


осколочное

by Danny_R



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Когда словами можно расстрелять.





	осколочное

У Ричи вся жизнь сужается до больничного коридора. Он существует от одного выхода врача до другого. От одного «пока ничем не можем вас порадовать» до другого «без новостей».

А потом, когда запускают, им властвуют цифры давления и пульса на датчиках. Слабые, но упрямые. Прямо как сам Эдди.

Ричи украдкой целует холодную руку, пока никто не видит. Если нет никого, можно. Если не увидели, как будто и не было вовсе.

У Ричи в этой руке — всё. Он бросил выступления, забыл про друзей, оставил двухэтажную квартиру. У него ничего больше, кроме этой руки, и тела этого под грудой бинтов. Он рук и ног своих не чувствует — дух бесплотный, воплощенная любовь.

А потом Эдди вдыхает сам, без трубки. Для Ричи каждый его вздох — благословение. И он не знает, кому говорить спасибо, какому богу молиться. Он, прожжённый атеист, хочет встать на колени первый раз в жизни. Он готов всего себя отдать — хоть богу, хоть черту, хоть Пеннивайзу.

И тут приходит она со своими домашними супами и соками, с подушками, с удобными мелочами. Со всем тем, чего у Ричи нет и не было никогда. Палата теперь на дом уж больно похожа. А у Ричи дома нет и не было никогда. Ему предложить-то нечего по сути. А себя как-то стыдно, что ли, не такое уж и сокровище — сорокалетняя развалина.

Но Ричи говорит. Долго, вымученно, до жжения в уголках глаз. О том, как болел в детстве, как скитался всю жизнь, как нашёл. До рези в животе. Нервной такой, знаете. Первый раз не прячась за шуточки-прибауточки. В первый раз обнажает нутро мягонькое, беззащитное. Он всю душу выложил, выблевал и ждёт ответа.

А Эдди тихо-тихо, хрипло отвечает: «нет».

— Нет? — У Ричи душа трясётся, как желе. Он — тонкий фарфор за секунду до взрыва.

— Нет.

У Эдди глаза закрыты. Прочитать ничего не получится. Думай, что хочешь. Нет — и всё тут. Ричи этими «нет» расстреляли, как из пулемёта.

Ему не больно даже, его мир рассыпается на глазах. Ричи не больно даже, он не чувствует ничего. Онемело всё, отмерло. Он уходит, шатаясь, как пьяный. Этим вечером он будет пить, пока мир вокруг не сжалится и не погаснет. Вселенная — бессердечная сука — гаснуть отказывается. Только издевается и смеется: кому ты нужен такой?

Он (сам себе отвратителен) блюёт под кровать. После становится легче, и Ричи догоняется, потому что трезвым не способен переживать эту оглушительную боль. Он пошёл бы выбросился с ближайшего моста, но смелости не хватает. Мыслишка червячком точит — а вдруг всё же «да»? И за это особенно стыдно. Сказали же тебе, уёбище!

И он не приходит. Ни на следующий день, ни на следующей неделе. Всё, спасибо, прощайте, дальше как-нибудь без него.

Боже, как хорошо было, когда он не помнил ничего о Дерри. Как хорошо он жил в коконе своих страхов и отложенной ненависти к себе. То было сладкое неведение, которое сменилось жестокой правдой о нелюбви. Ему сердечко раздавили, как великому и ужасному Пеннивайзу, только тому повезло умереть, а Ричи ничего, живёт ещё. Без сердца ходит, как уродец цирковой. Ноги переставляет, ртом вдыхает, глазами смотрит. Хотя сил никаких нет, хочется вывернуть себя наизнанку.

И день не солнечный вроде бы, ничем не примечательный. А Эдди на пороге стоит. Дрожит весь, в глазах жуть какая-то беспросветная. Проходит в квартиру, с порога сыплет: «прости», «испугался» и это… То самое. «Люблю» говорит.

У Ричи коленки подгибаются. Они садятся вместе и сидят так до вечера. Просто дышат друг другом, не говорят даже. И Ричи впервые за месяцы не завидует тому бедолаге, который с крыши спрыгнул в апреле. Это ведь он мог быть. Ну, тот, который в апреле. А у него любовь, оказывается, взаимная. Ему теперь Эдди будет осколки из сердца вынимать и штопать, вынимать и штопать.


End file.
